Baltă De Sânge
by Senza Amore
Summary: Todo comienza cuando Lovino Vargas es salvado por cierto español de morir ahogado y lo une a su tripulación, en busca de uno de los tesoros más preciados de todos los tiempo. Mas... por mil aguas y peligros tendrán que pasar para conseguirlo, además de la frecuente pelea con otro pirata también deseoso de dicha posesión. AU/Drama/Fantasía/Aventura Spamano/RomaSpa/Y otras parejas


_Holaaa ~  
__Al fin he vuelto, les dejo esta idea para un nuevo fic.  
__El primer capitulo como siempre será algo corto, porque es para ver si les gusta la idea owo.  
__Sí, un Spamano de piratas. ¿Qué? SpaUk no es lo único que puede tomar a estos navegantes ~  
__Lógicamente igual aparecerán los demás personajes,_ _el cejón, y hasta algunos OCs para hacer la tripulación.  
__Espero que les guste y le den una oportunidad. Para los que siguen mi fic "Can you sing with me?" les pido perdón por dejarlo abandonado desde Noviembre, pero ahora que vuelvo a tener tiempo tendré el segundo capitulo para más rato o mañana.  
__Si les gusta la idea de este fic, para mi promete mucho. Aventura, fantasía, amor, drama, muertes, llantos, alegría... Lo he marcado como Aventura/Fantasía, pero eso no significa que no tendremos a nuestra linda pareja sufrir, pelear, llorar y hacer mil tonterías por amor.  
De todo un poco y bastante texto para leer, así que realmente espero de toda alma que les agrade xD _

_Los personajes pertenecen a Himaruya._

_Sin nada más que decir, a leer ~_

* * *

— ¿Pero qué mier- ? —Miró a su alrededor anonadado.

¿Qué diablos pasaba ahí?

Se levantó con un leve dolor de cabeza, aún con la sorpresa en sus ojos tambaleándose de un lado a otro. Quizás era por su propia inestabilidad, o quizás era el propio vaivén de las olas al explotar contra el barco, quién sabe.

Caminó perdido entre las húmedas maderas, joder. ¡Quién sabe qué habría pasado si no fuera por el agua marina que le despertó cuando ya le llegaba hasta el cuello! Estaba empapado, de su ropa caían pequeñas gotas que luego se unían al líquido que le llegaba hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas. No entendía nada de nada, pero el olor a explosivos le decía que no se podía esperar nada bueno si lograba salir a la borda.

A pesar de la desesperación de la situación decidió quedarse quieto unos segundos para analizar lo que pasaba: Había despertado en quién sabe dónde, tampoco recordaba lo último que había pasado el día anterior para tener una pista de su paradero. Cuando despertó estaba tirado contra unas cajas podridas con el agua llegándole hasta la punta de la nariz, además de que había un olor a pólvora el cuál no le daba buena espina.

Suspiró.

Al menos, lo primero que podía hacer ahora era salir de ese lugar porque claro… Si moría ahogado menos podría responderse las demás preguntas que le agobiaban en la cabeza. Posó sus manos por sobre la húmeda tela de sus bolsillos, sonrió. Al menos aún podía palpar el filo de su cuchillo favorito y las decoraciones de su vieja pistola con solo pasar los dedos encima de su pantalón.

Miró en todas direcciones, topándose con varios barriles y cajas tapados en agua o flotando por allí, si se quedaba mucho tiempo más no estaba seguro de poder salir con vida de allí. Caminando contra el peso en sus piernas logró encontrar la causa de todo: Una bala de cañón, la cual había atravesado la estructura de la nave y traía consigo las intenciones de llevarse el barco hasta el fondo del océano donde nadie más nunca pudiera verlo.

Frunció el ceño.

¿Qué había hecho él para terminar en esa situación?

Guardaría los insultos para más tarde, la atmósfera seguía cargada y si se concentraba, ahora más despierto, podía oír a la perfección batallas arriba suyo, pisadas de grandes cuerpos luchando entre sí, además del estruendo de espadas chocar en sinfonía a los diversos disparos desde simples pistolas hasta el más viejo cañón de un gran navío. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda ¿En verdad quería subir y enfrentar aquél ambiente?

Ah, pero claro… no tenía otra opción porque el mar ya había subido hasta su abdomen.

— Maldita sea... — Los barriles le dificultaban el paso y aún no encontraba la escalera que lo llevaría hasta la borda, su cuerpo al mismo tiempo se sentía pesado y no le respondía correctamente. Realmente no se extrañaría que, si lograba salir de ahí, encontraría múltiples heridas de pies a cabeza en todo su cuerpo.

Los ruidos se volvían más estruendosos cada vez, y tenía el miedo de que otra bala llegara y terminara de romper lo que quedaba de base en el barco, llevándoselo al fondo de las turbias aguas del mar sin oportunidad ni esperanza alguna. Los bruscos movimientos del barco tampoco ayudaban mucho, algo le decía que todo iba a terminar mal. Que la gente de arriba no sabía ni se preocupaba de su existencia y que de un momento a otro mandarían el control de la nave a la mierda con él adentro. Siguió buscando y observando todo el lugar, debía de haber alguna trampilla en algún lugar del "techo". En medio de todo el caos del lugar, un objeto pesado que no supo con certeza el que fue le había golpeado en el lado derecho, quitándole el aire y dejándolo más malherido de lo que estaba. Se llevó ambas manos al costado, sea lo que hubiera sido le había hecho una herida no muy profunda (o al menos de eso se trataba de convencer), pero de todas maneras le había dejado sangrando un poco. Con un silencioso quejido sus resecos labios se curvaron negativamente, tenía la mirada dolida y llena de impotencia y el nivel del agua no hacía más que seguir aumentando. En un momento de cansancio se rindió y se recostó contra un pilar, observando mejor la herida y como sus manos estaban manchadas de un lindo carmín. Realmente no quería esperar a sentir el contacto de la carne con el agua salada, por lo que rompió parte de su camisa y como pudo hizo una pequeña venda provisional.

Pero, ¿Para qué?

Estaba perdido, de seguro este sería su fin. Hace ya un rato que las pisadas habían cesado y el barco se movía de un lado a otro sin control. De seguro a estas alturas todos habían abandonado la nave y desde un lugar seguro observaban el cómo caía hasta el fondo del mar apenados por quizás cuantos años habían navegado en ella y ahora la perderían para siempre.

Había cerrado los ojos, recostado contra el pilar de madera con una media sonrisa. Lo que hubiera dado por tener al menos algo para fumar en el final. Ah, pero los cargos de conciencia volvían a molestarlo y humillarlo hasta en su último momento. ¿Cuánta gente había estafado en su corta vida? ¿Dónde se encontraba su hermano menor? ¿Cuántas veces su abuelo le había restregado en la cara que si seguía ese camino terminaría hundiéndose solo y que nadie lo recordaría?

— Viejo de mierda… — Susurró divertido aún con la sonrisa en el rostro. La gente a la que había estafado al menos se encontraba bien en tierra firme y su estúpido hermano con la suerte que tenía de seguro estaría comiendo en algún lugar la pasta que tanto le gusta o ligando con alguna muchacha. Sí, todos los demás de seguro estaban bien, y bueno… eso era lo que importaba.

No era el final más digno, tampoco el que había soñado. Tan solo era un crío que se había metido en la marina trabajando tanto como para piratas como para gente noble, a donde le pagaran más y tuviera más beneficios. Al menos la mente de pirata la tenía, eh.

Pero… ¿Y el barco que había soñado en tener? ¿Todas esas noches, navegando y cantando como capitán mientras su tripulación le obedecía, con el viento pegándole en el rostro y jugando con sus cabellos? ¿Qué pasaba con sus propios sueños? ¿A nadie le importaban?

Jadeó un poco al sentir el agua rozar la piel viva de su herida. Era obvio que igual le ardería incluso con esa venda provisional. Justo en medio de sus lamentables preguntas que, aunque no iban dirigidas para nadie, el mundo le demostraba con el sufrimiento de su cuerpo que sí, que tenía razón. Que moriría allí solo y unos años más tardes alguien preguntaría si han visto al hermano de ese chico alegre que pasaba todos los días por la ciudad, donde los pueblerinos les responderían que ese niño nunca tuvo un hermano, o que se había ido a la piratería y había sido fusilado por los nobles, o algunos más cerca de la verdad que había muerto ahogado en un accidente marítimo y nunca se encontró su cuerpo.

Se dedicó a esperar silenciosamente su final, sonriendo al techo en la posición más digna que se le podía permitir, el peso y la presión del agua ya le llegaba hasta el pecho, y de seguro no en mucho más tiempo le taparía por completo. El ruido lejano de las continuaciones de las peleas que antes estaban sobre él ya ni siquiera le preocupaban en lo más mínimo. Jamás logró encontrar la salida y ahora moriría ahí ahogado, no tenía tiempo para pensar en los disparos… o quizás era que tendría demasiado tiempo a partir desde ahora y no quería invertirlo en un pensamiento de un gusto tan malo como ese. Prefería quedarse pensando en su pequeño hermanito, que en algún lugar de seguro estaría riendo… Su abuelo, que de seguro pese a todo lo que le había dicho estaría desesperado buscándolo cuando ni siquiera él mismo sabía dónde se encontraba. El molesto vaivén de antes, ahora era un meceo suave que el mar le daba para que durmiera tranquilo por la siguiente eternidad. Lo único que le preocupaba en ese instante eran los minutos que se demoraría en morir, serían varios y dolorosos. Una mueca de disgusto se reflejó en su cara al pensar en eso, el agua entrando en sus pulmones donde su cuerpo se desesperaría por no recibir aire, su sistema respiratorio le daría un dolor tal como si se quemara por dentro y a pesar de que tendría toda el agua del mundo jamás podría apagar esa llama de dolor que lo haría agonizar hasta la muerte.

Entonces volvió a palpar sus bolsillos.

Seguían ahí, su cuchillo y su pistola fiel. Dispuestos a brindarle un final mucho más rápido y quizás menos doloroso que el océano le ofrecía. Vaciló unos momentos mientras iba sintiendo como el agua lentamente avanzaba de su cuello hasta el borde de su labio inferior. Si quería tomar una decisión tenía que ser en ese mismo momento.

Joder.

¿Qué ni siquiera podía morir en paz?

Pero para que mentir.

Realmente le tenía miedo a una muerte lenta y dolorosa, y teniendo la opción de suicidarse de una manera mucho más rápida de verdad no había mucho que meditar.

Bordeó lentamente con sus dedos el mango de su cuchilla, la madera tenía una pequeña inscripción y varios decorados que se hacían presentes al mínimo tacto, mas realmente no quería pensar en lo que ahí estaba escrito con lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

¿El corazón o el cuello? Esa era la duda ahora.

Sus pesados párpados le decían que cualquiera de las dos opciones estaría bien, que tan solo lo hiciera de una maldita vez para poder sumarse en un sueño que duraría para siempre. Mas sus temblorosas manos aún dudaban, ¿Qué se demoraría menos? Tenía sus propias dudas sin respuestas y obviamente no contaba con nadie a su lado que le dijera cuál de las dos opciones era la correcta. Cerró fuerte los ojos, tomando con ambas manos el cuchillo y fijando la punta de éste a su cuello por debajo del agua. Un movimiento, solo un movimiento y todo habría acabado.

Sin embargo.

De un momento a otro se encontraba tapado en agua.

Abrió los ojos lo más que pudo, mientras aguantaba el poco aire que había alcanzado a almacenar ante el repentino golpe. Palos y astillas habían explotado por el lugar, haciendo que finalmente la nave se hundiera. Como temía habían asestado otra de esas negras y pesadas esferas contra la base del barco y el agua ni dio aviso cuando ya había llenado todo el lugar. Ahora conocía el verdadero susto de muerte y los minutos estaban contados.

Desesperado miró en todas direcciones, buscando algo que lograra salvarle, pero todo se había vuelto oscuro al apagarse las velas con el mar y no había más que cajas y barriles por todo el lugar.

Fue entonces cuando un rayo de luz le llegó al rostro.

El último cañonazo había abierto un agujero más limpio y grande el barco ya estaba hundido hasta la mitad, por lo que la apertura había quedado en la parte superior dándole una última oportunidad de vivir.

Como pudo, empezó a nadar desesperadamente hasta los rayos de sol. El agua se sentía pesada y su cuerpo ya quería ceder, pero tenía que obligar a sus brazos y piernas. Tenía… no, debía llegar hasta la superficie. No podía simplemente rendirse ahí ahora que el destino le brindaba una nueva oportunidad de sobrevivir. Delicada y ágilmente pasó justo por agujero sin pasarlo a llevar con ninguna parte del cuerpo, mientras cargaba el cuchillo de costado con los dientes. Al fin, con algo de suerte, no se encontraba tan alejado de la superficie como creía por lo que rápidamente pudo salir a llenar sus pulmones de oxígeno.

Y creyó que nunca se toparía con una escena como la que tenía frente a sus ojos ahora.

Al fin pudo salir del infierno de ser enterrado vivo por el mar, sacando desesperadamente su cabeza del agua mientras pequeñas gotitas caían divertidas por entre sus cabellos. Inhaló. Inhaló todo el aire que puedo, rápidamente con la respiración agitada, sediento de aire y harto de cualquier líquido. El aire, el aire era vital y en ese momento más refrescante que cualquier néctar que le pudieran ofrecer.

Los primeros segundos en los que su cabeza se encontró fuera del agua no le prestó atención a nada, tan solo respirar. Ignorando todos los detalles que pasaban a su alrededor. Y hubiera seguido así si no fuera porque alguien lo había tomado quién sabe cómo, quién sabe cuándo, y quién sabe cuántas personas fueron las que usaron para "rescatarlo", pero de un momento a otro se encontraba en la borda de un nuevo barco, con sus cabellos y ropa aun estilando.

Y fue cuando pudo ver mejor lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Ahí estaba, parado en una batalla campal entre dos entidades que desconocía totalmente. Había hombres gordos y delgados, de todos los tamaños y colores peleando entre sí, a mano armada y si no, tan solo morías apuñalado o de un balazo. El típico olor de brisa marina ahora estaba cargado de la pestilente muerte y sangre, habían cuerpos sin vidas en medio del campo de batalla que simplemente iban siendo tirados al mar cuando estorbaban demasiado. La sangre y gritos de agonía por el dolor también estaban presentes en el paisaje, donde asesinabas o eras asesinado. Algo asustado y aún sin reaccionar trató de entender en donde se encontraba. No muy lejos de ahí, mejor dicho a tan solo unos metros, estaba aquél barco en el que recién casi se ahogaba y otras dos naves que no se veían muy amistosas. Frente a su sordera ante la realidad, se encontraba un tripulante de quién sabe de qué bando gritándole a otros del mismo grupo.

— ¡Eh! ¡Qué rescaté a éste de la otra nave, no pierdan las esperanzas y sigan peleando! — después de eso, todos sus compañeros le dedicaron un grito con sumado con una energía y espíritu que le subiría el ánimo a cualquiera, pero después de que los demás desaparecieran el hombre frente a él frunció el ceño y la amistosa sonrisa que había tenido hasta ahora había desaparecido. — Mira mocoso, deja de volar por ahí y pon los pies en el suelo, que por culpa de gente como tú seguimos perdiendo importantes amigos por nada ¡Vamos, que no podemos deshonrar al capitán perdiendo ante estos mugrosos ingleses! — dicho esto, y sin más explicación sobre lo que pasaba le entregó su propio cuchillo y pistola que de seguro había soltado al respirar cuando llegó a la superficie. Y luego de eso… simplemente desapareció para volver a la pelea.

Parpadeó algunas veces, aún sin creerse el cuento.

Pero lamentablemente el tiempo nuevamente se le fue arrebatado y no tenía opinión válida sobre él, ahora la regla del asesinar o ser asesinado también se aplicaba sobre sí mismo.

Cerró los ojos enojado.

— ¡¿Cómo que por gente como yo, maldito idiota?! — y así fue como se sumó totalmente decidido a la serie de combates que ahí se libraban. Con una sonrisa egocéntrica y ahora lleno de adrenalina por la situación, rápidamente se acercó a quien lo había salvado cubriéndole la espalda — ¡Oye viejo, te cubro desde aquí! Ya que parece que no puedes con todos, bastardo ~ — ambos sonrieron, al mismo tiempo que el mayor chocaba espadas con otro pirata y el italiano apuñalaba a un contrincante cercano y a otro le disparaba en la cabeza.

No era de extrañarse del rápido cambio de actitud del menor, después de todo… se vivía entre piratas, estafas, asesinatos… y ahora la ley de la vida simplemente estaba siendo aplicada.


End file.
